The present invention relates to a composition, especially coating compositions; a substrate such as pipe coated therewith; and a precursor composition and precursor component for use in preparing the coating composition.
Pipelines, such as crude oil and gas pipelines, which are buried in the ground are protected against deterioration by providing the pipelines with a protective coating. Such protective coatings are generally those prepared from an asphalt base. Although the presently available protective coatings have proved adequate when used for pipelines laid in the temperate and torrid zones of the world, they are not satisfactory in regard to their physical properties when used interchangeably either for pipelines laid in the frigid zones of the world where temperatures of -30.degree. F. to -65.degree. F. may be encountered, such as the northern slopes of Alaska, the Northern Territories of Canada and Siberia, where oil and gas deposits have been recently discovered, or for hot gas pipelines where temperatures of 200.degree. F. to 250.degree. F. are encountered downstream of compressor stations.